


Полевые цветы

by qazanostra, WTF_Avengers_2017



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9472808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qazanostra/pseuds/qazanostra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Avengers_2017/pseuds/WTF_Avengers_2017
Summary: Очередная миссия.





	

— Может, серьги? Все женщины любят украшения.  
— С ума сошёл? Хочешь, чтобы она прибила тебя сковородкой? Я не желаю при этом присутствовать.  
— Тебе при...  
— Шевелитесь! Вертолёт взлетает через минуту!  
— Тебе придётся, Нат. Кто-то же должен дотащить моё бессознательное тело до дома.  
— Лучше я придушу тебя здесь, чтобы не надрываться.  
— Так что, подойдёт в качестве извинения: «Прости, я опять потерял пару литров крови»?  
— Это твоя жена, почему ты спрашиваешь у меня?  
— На шесть часов.  
— Вижу.  
—... Вы с Лорой вроде дружите.  
— А ты на ней вроде женат. Не тупи, Бартон. Она любит полевые цветы.  
— Точно.  
— И почини уже крышу в сарае.  
— Точно... Не завтра. Но да. Починю.  
— И почему ты такой придурок?  
— Я отказываюсь отвечать на этот вопрос. Он оскорбителен.  
— Нас эвакуируют через десять минут.  
— Если прорвутся. Кажется, эти уроды нарыли где-то гранатомёт. Нужно предупредить.  
— Как, умник? Рация утонула.  
— Паршивая работа техников. Надо... надо со Старком сотрудничать. У него самые м-модные игрушки.  
— Клинт?  
— Я его снял. Я снял... Твою мать...  
— Куда? Покажи.  
— Да ерунда, Нат.  
— Не ерунда. Ты и без того едва на ногах держишься. Сядь. На, прижми.  
— Очень надеюсь, это не чьи-то трусы.  
— Скажи спасибо, что стиранные. Хоть где-то пригодилась манера местных развешивать бельё между домами.  
— Ещё один повод ненавидеть Ближний Восток.  
— До этого мало было?  
— Ну, Будапешт всегда на первом месте в моём... хит-параде самых...  
— Бартон?  
—... отвратных мест... Нат?  
— Они на подлёте. Продержись. Ещё немного.  
— Обидно будет не дождаться. Ч-чёрт, Лора меня прикончит. Это шестая дырка во мне с тех п-пор, как я... как я обещал, что больше никаких дыр...  
— Клинт? Эй! А ну не закрывать глаза! Говори со мной.  
— Полевые?  
— Да, полевые цветы. Лора обставляет ими все комнаты. У вас вечно летом пахнет. Клинт?  
— Ромашки. Я подарю ей ромашки. Как думаешь, понравятся?..  
— Конечно. Она любит их. Но букет должен быть огромным. Слышишь? Клинт? Клинт! Открой глаза, кому говорю? Не смей умирать, я не поеду к твоей жене с этой новостью. Ты не можешь со мной так поступить. Ну же! Вот! Умница. Не закрывай глаза.  
— Нат?  
— Да, Клинт. Это я.  
— Сзади...


End file.
